This invention relates to power-driven reclining chairs and to power-driven elevator chairs. In reclining chairs a tiltable back is power driven between an erect and a reclined position while at the same time an extendible leg rest is power driven between a retracted and an extended position. In elevator chairs the seat is power driven between a normal position and a raised position while at the same time the seat is tilted slightly forward.